Game Night: Truth or Dare
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: The children from the hunt gather at Fiske's mansion for a game night to help in uniting the branches and end up playing Truth or Dare. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Hannah Montana Visits

**First chapter re-written!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Amy rubbed her temples, this was not going well and it hadn't even been ten minutes. She looked around the room where her family was currently sitting and already arguing with each other.<p>

"I'm telling you, it's the chicken that came before the egg!" Sinead said angrily.

Ian glared at her, "No the egg came first everyone knows that!"

Ned stepped in, "If it was the egg, then how did it get there?" He countered, backing up his sister.

"Because the aliens put it there, duh!" Dan chimed in. Ian, Natalie and Hamilton whacked him in the back of the head, "Ow!" Dan cried out.

"No Dan's right, the egg came from the aliens!" Madison said.

Hamilton looked at his sister like she had just grown a second head, "Really Madison, _really?" _He asked her incredulously.

Madison looked at him innocently, "What? It's true!" She defended.

"No it's not!" Ian, Hamilton and Natalie yelled at her.

Reagan huffed, "Hey don't yell at my sister like that!" She shouted.

Hamilton narrowed his eyes, "She's my sister, too you know." He countered.

"Well she's _my _twin. I win." Reagan shot back.

"You know, even if you believe that aliens brought the egg, the chicken still came first." Ted interrupted.

Dan crossed his arms, "Nuh-uh!" He said childishly.

"Okay will everyone _be quiet?_" Amy yelled, her voice getting louder with the last two words. Everyone stopped their bickering and looked at Amy who was slightly red in the face and evidently quite annoyed.

She met everyone's gaze and smiled, "Thank you, now Fiske gathered us here today to help us bond-" She began but was interrupted by Dan.

"Yeah bond with each blah blah blah, will there be any ninjas?" HE asked hopefully.

Natalie looked up at the ceiling exasperated, "Pray tell me Daniel, why in the world would there be ninjas?" Natalie asked him annoyed.

Dan smiled, "Because they're awesome!" He said gleefully.

Ian glowered, "I see you haven't matured one bit, Daniel." He snapped. Amy glared at him, no one insulted her brother except her, even if the person insulting him was a very handsome, smart, good-smelling- and _where_ was she going with this? Oh yeah, no one insulted Dan.

"Hey, don't insult him!" Amy said, defending her brother.

"Why? We were all thinking it." Natalie told her snobbishly.

Hamilton shot up, "I wasn't!" He said.

Dan clapped Hamilton on the back, "Thanks man!" He said.

Amy shook her head, "We're getting off topic here," She said, grabbing everyone's attention once more, "Fiske said we're supposed to pick a game and play it." She told everyone.

Sinead raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" She asked surprised.

Amy shrugged, "Yeah I guess so." She admitted.

Natalie crossed her arms defiantly, "And what makes you think we'll actually participate?" She demanded.

Amy glared, "We're all Madrigals now, we should at least act like them." She told them.

Ted piped up, "She has a point, you know." He admitted.

Natalie huffed, "I guess you're right. What game shall we be playing?" She asked, sitting on the arm chair, crossing her legs and leaning onto one of the arm rests.

"How about truth or dare?" Reagan offered. No one had any complaints to that so they agreed and sat down.

Ned fidgeted in his seat, "So who is going first?" He asked.

"We could spin a bottle." Dan said.

Amy stood up, "I'll go get one." She said and returned a few minutes later with a Vodka bottle. Needless to say, everyone was a bit concerned as to how she knew where the Vodka was, "What? Nellie told me once when she out of it." She said, sitting down and placing the bottle in the middle of their circle-like shape.

"Is it empty?" Ian asked skeptically.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Of course it's empty." She said and spun the bottle.

"Hey why do you get to spin the bottle?" Dan asked.

Amy sighed, "Would you like to spin it Dan?" She asked tired.

He smiled, "No I'm good." Amy glared at him and watched the bottle spin. It finally slowed down and landed on . . .

Madison.

Madison looked surprised, "Oh okay, looks like I'm going first. Uh Amy truth or dare?" She asked uncertainly.

"Dare." Amy replied confidently.

Madison took a moment to think of a good dare. She remembered something Hamilton told her about Amy.

_[Flashback]_

"_I don't know what's wrong with Amy." Hamilton admitted to her as they ran laps. _

_Madison looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean? She looked perfectly fine the last time we saw her." She told him._

_Hamilton sighed, "No it's not that, it's just that she acts kind of weird around Ian, haven't you noticed?" He asked. _

_Madison thought about it, she really didn't pay attention to that kind of stuff, really she just thought that they hated each other a lot. But she didn't want to look like a fool in front of Hamilton, so she lied. _

"_Yeah of course I have, who hasn't?" She asked, lying through her teeth._

_[End Flashback]_

If what Hamilton said was true then maybe if she dared Amy to . . . Yeah that would work well.

"Okay I dare you to sit on Ian's lap for the rest of the game." She said proud that she was able to come up with such a good dare judging by the looks on everyone's faces. Amy and Ian paled considerably, Dan looked like he was about to either burst into laughter or rip Ian's head off and everyone else looked amused.

"Um- okay." Amy said nervously, getting up and walking towards Ian who looked like he was about to make his Maker. Natalie, Hamilton and Sinead snickered at his expression. Ian shot them a murderous glare to which they just shrugged. Amy gulped and sat down in Ian's lap. He stiffened immediately.

"Oh come on, it's not the end of the world!" Hamilton scolded them.

Ian glared, "To _you _maybe." He growled.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if I should be offended or used to that by now." She muttered uncomfortable, ignoring the feeling of wanting him to wrap his arms around her.

"Well Amy I believe it's your turn." Natalie said cheerfully.

Amy sighed, "I guess so, Hamilton, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Hamilton replied with ease.

Amy also took a moment to think of an idea but unlike Madison, it came quickly to her, "I dare you to sing along to Hannah Montana's Best of Both Worlds while doing the hokey pokey." She said, smiling a bit evilly.

Hamilton looked shocked, he didn't think Amy would be so good at dares, "I have to sing _what_." He asked.

"Hannah Montana." Amy replied.

Hamilton glowered, "Oh just freaking wonderful." He grumbled, standing up. Amy also got up to put the track into the stereo system which was literally installed into the room.

"Okay Hamilton, you're all set." Amy said, sitting back down in Ian's lap, who still looked uncomfortable. Hamilton grumbled and the music began to play. It didn't take very long for everyone to burst into laughter. By the first chorus they were roaring with laughter, clutching their sides and trying to keep them from falling down. Let's just say that Hamilton was _not _a good dancer or singer.

The song ended and a very grumpy and embarrassed Hamilton sat back down in his spot, grumbling incoherently. It took a few minutes for everyone to stop laughing. When they finally stopped they noticed Ian and Amy who were blushing at the position they had found themselves in. Ian had buried his face in the crook of Amy's neck to stop him from laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist. They blushed, their faces flaming up, and instantly shot apart like the other had the Plague.

Sinead raised an amused eyebrow, "Well that was interesting." She observed

"Shut up." Amy muttered.

Madison glared, "I didn't say you guys could separate! Back on his lap!" She demanded.

"But- but, fine." Amy said defeated. Madison beamed victoriously and watched as Amy crawled back into Ian's lap who looked very upset.

Ned seeing the building tension decided to break things up before they got started, "Okay Hamilton your turn!" He said cheerfully.

"Ian truth or dare." Hamilton said without missing a beat.

"Dare." Ian replied with ease.

"I dare you to give Dan a piggyback ride." Hamilton told him. Ian groaned, cursing everyone in some foreign language and stood up. Amy, who was on his lap, was sent tumbling down.

She rubbed her head, "My prince in shining armor." She muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry." Ian said half-heartedly.

Dan looked a bit horrified, "I have to get a piggyback ride from a _Cobra?_" He asked incredulously.

Hamilton nodded, "Yeah pretty much." He said.

Dan glared, "I hate you all." He grumbled, standing up and glaring at the glaring Kabra.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Ian muttered darkly.

Natalie smirked, "Oh believe it brother." She said gleefully. Ian and Dan both glared at her and then returned to glaring at each other.

Dan sighed, "Might as well get this over with." He sighed, getting onto Ian's back.

Ian glared, "How much do you _eat_?" He asked, trying to stay upright with all the weight on his back.

Dan glared at him, "Did you just call me _fat?_" He asked incredulously.

"Quite possibly." Ian choked out.

Dan glowered, "Oh it's on now." Dan said. The next few minutes were hilarious, at least in everyone else's opinion. Dan had grabbed Ian's ears and was steering him around like a horse while Ian shouted at him, threatening to kill him in his sleep. Finally Dan got off and Ian had to be physically restrained from attacking Dan.

Dan hid behind Hamilton, "Somebody freaking shoot him!" He cried out. Ned spotted Natalie's dart gun, sticking out of her purse and swiped it.

"Hey-!" Natalie shouted, reaching for her dart gun but Ned held it out of her reach. He searched her poisons and found the one he was looking for and loaded it in. He took his aim and pulled the trigger. Ian cried out as the dart hit him and he immediately fell unconscious.

"Which poison did you use on my brother?" Natalie demanded.

Ned shrugged, "Poison 51, the one that makes a person fall asleep." He said, handing Natalie her gun back. She huffed and stuffed it back into her purse.

"Well since Ian's out, I'm going!" Dan declared, sitting back down in his spot.

Amy looked at him sternly, "Dan I'm not so sure that's a good ide-"

"_The ninja lord will go next!_" He shouted and Amy put her hands up in surrender, "Very good, now Sinead truth or dare?" He asked, a plan already formed in his head.

"Dare I guess?" She replied.

Dan smiled a bit too mischievously, "Perfect, you must wake up Sleeping Beauty here, just like the story!" He said.

"Wait but Sleeping Beauty was kissed and then she woke up." Sinead said nervously.

"Your point?" Dan asked.

Sinead looked at him like he was insane, "I have to kiss Ian?" She asked incredulously.

"She has to kiss Ian?" Ned and Ted shouted simultaneously.

Dan sighed, "Well if you want to put it _that_ way, than yeah, she has to kiss Ian. Now hop to it!" He said, ushering her to get on with the dare.

"Amy your brother is evil." Sinead hissed.

Amy looked thoughtful, "Not so much evil as to idiotic." She explained. Sinead sighed and walked over to Ian. She made a disgusted face before quickly pecking him on the lips.

Being a light-sleeper because of the hunt, Ian shot up, "Amy, I said I was sorry! Come back!" He cried out. Everyone instantly burst into snickers except for Amy who was shocked.

Ian looked around, "What's so funny?" He demanded.

Reagan clutched Madison's shoulder to keep from falling, "You just admitted something you really shouldn't have." She said, laughing in between.

Now Ian looked a bit worried, "What did I say?" He asked cautiously.

"That you said you were sorry and you wanted me to come back." Amy said in a small voice.

Ian paled, "Oh." Was all he said.

"Hey Amy don't you have a dare to follow?" Dan snickered. Amy blushed and sent him a nasty look.

"That's for reminding me." She huffed before sitting back down in Ian's lap, who pretended like he did not want to wrap his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Ned Gets A Sandwhich

**Okay I'm back! I would like point out that some of my dares are going to be different from the original version because they were revolved around relationships and I want to tone the romance majorly and just make this mostly a Humor story with a side of Romance, do you get what I'm saying? Of course I'll have some of the old dares because they are part of the somewhat visible plot, which I'm still trying to figure out what it is, so they will still be there, like for example in the last chapter I kept the lap dare because it helped boost their relationship and as I explained in the last chapter why I added the small fight to keep that one scene. So anyway, sorry for my long author's note but I'm going to keep doing them to explain what I'm changing throughout the story and why.**

**Again, I would like to say I'm sorry for those of you who liked those relationship-centered dares and all the teasing and all that crap, but I'm going to be removing a lot of that.**

**Rating:**

**Summary:**The children from the hunt gather at Fiske's mansion for a game night to help in uniting the branches and end up playing Truth or Dare. What will happen?

**Number of Words:**

**Timeline:**One year after the clue hunt, everyone is a year older.

**Ages:**Nellie- 21 Amy, Ian, Hamilton- 15, Sinead, Ned, Ted- 17 (They were 16 in the books) Natalie, Dan, Reagan, Madison- 12

**The Claiming of Disowner-ship: I sadly didn't get a letter from the multiple author's of the series saying the I now have full ownership of the books, so I sadly still don't own the 39 Clues and whatever crap I may mention in this chapter.**

"Okay my turn." Sinead declared as she sat down, wiping her lips with her hand, "Ned, Truth or Dare?"

Her brother looked at her, "I guess I'll do a dare." He said, shrugging.

Sinead nodded and thought for a minute. She went over all the facts she knew about her brother, analyzed them and broke them down. She knew he was slightly scared of the younger Kabra's wrath and thought that Amy's younger brother was funny and came up with a plan, or should we call it, a dare.

"I dare you to do a spit take aimed at Dan and Natalie." Sinead said, pointing at the two kids who were as of right now, glaring at each other. They stopped glaring at each other and looked at Sinead when they heard their names.

"What, I heard my name." Dan said, suddenly aware of the other people around him.

"Yes, what do you want?" Natalie agreed with Dan for once in her life, though she wouldn't admit it. Sinead just shrugged in a 'Wait and see' motion and they watched as Ned got up and got a glass of water from the counter and brought it back to his spot. He then brought it to his lips and took a whole mouthful and then…

Spit it out at the surprised children.

"Aw gross, what did I ever do to you?" Dan cried, wiping the water from his eyes. Natalie was still sitting there; mouth pursed close, eyes squeezed tightly closed, dripping with water. The whole room was tensely waiting to see Natalie's reaction while stifling their bubbling laughter.

"Ned, I am covered. In. Water." She said slowly and deadly calm. "Why, am I covered. In. Water?" She asked, still seeming calm.

Ned gulped and replied, "I was dared to do that." He said in a small voice. Natalie brushed her hands over her eyes and opened them, letting everyone see the raging fury in them.

"You were _dared_to? Who the heck _dared_you to spit water at me and more importantly, _why__the__bloody__hell__did__you__do__it?_" She screeched, jumping up and glaring at him murderously. Ned shrank back and gulped once more.

"I'm sorry?" He squeaked, but it came out more of a question. Natalie growled and began to search for her dart gun. Hamilton saw it lying on the couch and dove to get it. Natalie looked at him and held her hand out.

"Hamilton, give me the gun." She said darkly. He just shook his head and sat back down in his spot.

"Nope, I owe Ned something after the Franklin Institution explosion and I'm sure saving him from death by your hand is going to count." Hamilton said, smirking. Natalie growled and stomped over to him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him up and tried to get the dart gun but he just held up high and watched in amusement as she tried to jump up and reach it.

At this point everyone had just given up on hiding their laughter and was full out roaring with laughter. Amy stirred from her sleep, and looked around and took in what was around her. Natalie, drenched, was jumping up and down for her dart gun which was held high by Hamilton, who in turn was looking at her with amusement. Ian was laughing, which she had to admit was a nice sound, clutching her waist even tighter from it. Dan was drenched as well, but laughing nevertheless, as well was everyone except Ned who was pale from fear.

Amy giggled at the sight of her brother and Natalie. Everyone continued to laugh for a while. Natalie finally huffed and sat down, arms crossed. A piece of hair landed in her face and she blew it away. Hamilton smirked in victory and sat down, the dart gun in his hand just in case. Everyone else calmed down and Dan went to get some towels. He returned and threw one at Natalie and nailed her straight in the eye.

"Dan!" She said loudly, not exactly yelling yet.

"What?" He asked innocently. She just rolled her eyes but dried herself off while grumbling about how the towel wasn't 100% Egyptian cotton and silk.

"Well, it's my turn. Ian, truth or dare?" Ned asked, looking at Ian, who was an interesting shade of red because he and Amy had seen their position.

"Dare." He said shakily.

"I dare you to go make me a sandwich!" Ned said proudly. Everyone stared at him in shock, "What?" He asked confused?

"What kind of dare is that?" Ian asked incredulously.

"Would you rather I give you an embarrassing one?" Ned asked darkly. Ian grumbled and went off to make the sandwich.

"Oh and bring Amy with you!" Ned called after Ian. He threw his head back and groaned but offered a hand to Amy who watched Ian amused. He looked down at her as if to say, '_Well?'_She sighed and took his hand and helped her up. They walked into the kitchen and then Amy backed out and into the living room.

"Wait, what do you want in the sandwich?" She asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Ned thought for a minute before replying, "Chicken, tomatoes, lettuce and jalapenos." He said. Just then Sinead smacked the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for saying a stupid dare and getting tomatoes." She said stiffly.

"What's wrong with tomatoes?" Ned asked.

"Everything!" Sinead said.

"Guys back on topic." Ted said calmly. Ned and Sinead huffed but stopped wrangling.

"Okay can I go since Amy and Ian are making Ned's sandwich?" Dan asked hopefully. No one saw anything wrong with this so they shrugged and Dan rubbed his hands together while laughing evilly.

"I'm suddenly scared." Hamilton said, looking at Dan with a weirded out expression.

"I know and Holts are never scared." Madison whispered back.

"Okay Madison truth or dare?" Dan said a giddy glint in his green eyes.

"Um dare?" She asked uncertainly. He smiled widely with a twinge of an evil smile mixed in.

"I dare you to. . . eat half of Ned's sandwich without any water!" Dan exclaimed pointing at Madison. Madison paled; everyone knew that the Holts couldn't stomach spicy things very well. Just then Amy and Ian came in with the sandwich.

"Dan stop pointing, it's not polite." Amy scolded lightly, handing Ned his sandwich. Dan pouted but lowered his finger but he smiled once he remembered his dare.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Eat the sandwhihc!" Dan hustled.

Ned frowned, "Do I have to give up half my sandwich?" He said sadly, looking longingly at his sandwich.

"What's going on here?" Ian asked confused. Reagan quickly filled them in and Ian smirked and Amy giggled.

"Well this ought to be interesting." Ian said, looking amused.

Madison glared at him but took the sandwich anyway. She looked nervously at the sandwich then took a bite of it, trying to keep up her tough character. Immediately her eyes bulged as the spicy jalapenos exploded in her mouth. Her mouth turned an alarming shade of red as she tried to grab some water.

Unfortunately, no one let her have some.

"Give me some water you wimp!" She screamed at her brother who held the water high up, much like he did to Natalie, looking very amused. Everyone else was once again rolling on the ground laughing. This went on for about ten more minutes until Madison finally ate her half of the sandwich. She finally gave up and tackled Hamilton to the floor. She grabbed the water bottle and gulped it down.

Slowly her face returned to its normal color as she ran to get another bottle.

"Well okay then, my turn." Ian announced, "Natalie truth or dare?" He asked.

"Well since I'm in no mood for your dares, I'll take a truth." She said bored.

"Well then would you mind explaining this diary entry I found in your diary last week?" He said, pulling out a purple (AN: Pink is _way_ overused for Natalie) fuzzy diary with a green feather pen attached to it and a gold cursive 'N' on the cover. Natalie's eyes widened as she recognized the book in her brother's hands.

"How did you get that?" She asked shakily.

Ian smirked, "Natalie, you must learn to take shorter showers, Father gets impatient." He said a knowing look in his eye, "Now let me read the entry." HE said, smiling. Natalie made a futile attempt to grab the book but he just ran out of the way and began to read.

"_Dear__Diary,_

_That Cahill brat is terribly annoying. I swear he's out to annoy me till I die. Today he came up to me with one of those ridiculous ninja toys he has and kept bugging me to play with him because his sister refused to play with him (That's probably the smartest thing that color blind hobo has ever made)-"_

At this point Amy spoke up, "Offense!" She cried but Ian just shushed her and continued to read.

_.__Then__when__I__refused__he__stuck__his__tongue__out__at__me__and__then__began__to__call__me__childish__names.__I__mean__how__immature__can__he__get?__He's__nine__for__crying__out__loud!__I__admit__he's__a__teensy__bit__cute,__just__a__tiny__bit.__I__mean__I__supposed__his__green__eyes__are__somewhat__attractive__and__his__hair__is__nice__.__.__.__but__it's__completely__messy!__Has__he__ever__heard__of__a__comb?"_ Ian finished. Natalie shrieked and stomped off.

"But Natalie dearest, you didn't answer the question!" Ian called after her.

In return she yelled, "Yeah Ian, that'll happen!" Ian ran off after her. Amy toppled off his lap and fell down on the floor with an 'oomph!'

"Sorry love!" Ian called as he chased after his sister who moved with a surprising amount of agility and speed.

"What did I say about calling me love?" Amy huffed, dusting herself off.

"That you absolutely love it! That it gives you shivers up your spine! That it turns you into a puddle of mush!" Ian said dramatically while pushing a struggling Natalie back into the circle.

Amy glared at him and threw a pillow at him, nailing him in the eye, "I did not say that! I told you to stop calling me that!" She yelled. She looked at Dan for support but then realized he, along with Madison and Ted were still laughing from Natalie's diary entry.

"Dan stop laughing unless you want me to read your diary entry!" Amy snapped. Dan stopped laughing and paled.

"You wouldn't." He said, scared.

"Oh you know I would." She challenged. He gulped and shut up.

"So Natalie you picked truth, now you must answer the question." Ian said victoriously.

Natalie sighed, "Fine! I wrote that because. . ."

**Mwahaha! Cliffie! I feel wonderfully evil! I want ten reviews before I update!**

**Now I got a few reviews saying how I should've kept the old one up. So I'm putting up a poll on my profile to say if I should put the old one up again. Though since I've lost the first chapter of the original version I'll try my best to re-write it so it was similar to the original version. If you can offer me any help with that, say with your favorite parts of the first chapter just PM and I'll give you a virtual taco!**

**I'll also fix the grammar and spelling mistakes in the original version. I won't be changing anything else.**

**Also, super sorry for the long time I haven't updated! School just started and I'm swamped with work. I would've done it during summer but I didn't for some reason so now I'm paying for my laziness. I still won't be able to update often, I might get time to write on the weekends so expect update maybe every few weeks? But I'm trying!**

**Review and Vote!**


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Care Bears

**Okay let's get started right away! Okay one thing that still peeves me to this point about CC givers is that they give it with such attitude! Like we're dumb! I mean hello! I know you're trying to help and all but seriously could you do it um I don't know _nicely?_ Sheesh, sorry for that, that was a bit uncalled for but it's out there now. Also, some people are getting annoyed with my long author's notes. Yeah, they're long but at least they're about the story and what's different! At least it's not about I don't know, the game last Friday or whatever! Plus, you think mine are long? Look at some of the stories in the Maximum Ride fandom and then you'll see long. Hmph! Damn, I'm not in a good mood.**

**Conscience: What was your first sign?**

**Me: Oh no, not you… -bangs head against wall-**

**Conscience: The only thing banging your head against the wall will do is lose brain cells.**

**Me: Readers, this is my oh-so annoying conscience. Conscience, readers.**

**Conscience: They're not going to say hi.**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer and go away!**

**Conscience: I technically can't g-**

**Me: Don't. Start. That. Again.**

**Conscience: Okay okay, Sorry I Just Did (previously known as Ranirose272) doesn't own anything.**

**Thank you! ONWARDS!**

**WAIT! –screeches to a stop- I forgot! I was corrected by a person (The name slips my mind) that the Starlings are 13 in the books, so they are 14 in here. Thanks person who I forgot your name!**

_Natalie sighed, "Fine! I wrote that because . . ."_

Normal POV

"Because . . . it's true!" She said quickly. Dan raised an eyebrow in an amused way.

"You think I'm somewhat cute?" He said, his eyes twinkling in amusement and a tinge of disgust.

"You forgot an annoying twat." She spat at him, venom dripping from her words.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm just joking. I'm just creeped out that's all." He said.

"I think we all are man." Hamilton said, looking extremely grossed out. Amy burst out into laughter. When Ian, Dan, the Starlings and Natalie looked at her in confusion, she pointed at the Holt's matching expressions of extreme disgust.

And once again, we find our beloved characters laughing. Well not full out laughing like before just chuckling, giggling, etc and the occasional roar.

"What?" Madison asked, confused. They just laughed even harder, for now the Holt's wore expressions of confusion.

"Hey what's everyone laughing about?" Reagan shouted.

"Y-You!" Amy said, pointing at them.

"Us?" Hamilton asked confused.

"Amy it's not polite to point." Dan said at the same time. Amy stuck her tongue out at him, which Dan gladly reciprocated.

She returned her attention to Hamilton, "Yes you, your expressions are hilarious!" She said, giggling.

(AN: Whoa sorry for the random author's note in the middle but I just checked out the Traffic stats for this story and I got _54_ _freaking__visitors_for the last chapter and it's been like what? Two hours since I posted it? Holy shit I love you guys –virtual haggles-! This was my face :O literally, and you should know it takes a lot for my jaw to drop _and_for me to hug someone. I'm not a touchy feely person. And now I just might give you a long chapter with a bit of AmIan! Sorry for the long author's note randomly put in the middle. Damn, CC-givers are going to have a ball over this)

"Hey!" The Holts shouted and everyone burst into giggles and chuckles. The Holts sat fuming, and of course seeing their red faces more laughter ensued.

"Shaddap!" Hamilton roared. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the eldest Holt child, who sat his chest heaving, "Can we just go back to the game?" He said more calm now.

Everyone agreed, suppressing their laughter as Amy clambered into Ian's lap (both blushing of course) who put his arms on her shoulders like an arm rest and resumed the game.

"So Natalie you were saying?" Ian said, urging Natalie to continue.

She sighed, "Fine very well then. So I said that it was true. Daniel is _somewhat_cute, though he has nothing on Ian Somerhalder." Natalie said dreamily. Everyone but Dan, who was gagging, snickered (AN: That was for A, if you're reading hope you liked that Vampire Diaries mention) "Anyways, but it's true Dan is an infuriating twit." Natalie said.

"I'm not sure whether to be disgusted or flattered so I'm going to be disgusted." Dan proclaimed. Natalie rolled her eyes and sat down, unfortunately next to Dan because there wasn't anywhere else to sit.

"Well I said it now it's my turn. Ted, truth or dare?" She asked stiffly.

"Truth." He replied confidentally.

"Okay, Care to explain the Care Bear notebook in your backpack?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ted reddened, "You went through my stuff?" He yelled.

"No, you left your bag open and as I was passing by it fell down and the notebook came out." She said, shrugging.

"Fine," He sighed, "I like Care Bears okay? They're so soft!" Ted exclaimed.

"Dude seriously? _Care__Bears?_" Hamilton asked. Ted nodded head down, ashamed.

"Okay, before we laugh, Ted go." Amy said, trying to save Ted from any humiliation. He nodded meekly.

"Amy truth or dare?" He asked still a bit sad from earlier.

"Oh so this is what I get for helping you." She muttered, "Dare." She sighed.

"Okay um . . . I dare you to give Dan a dare!" He said, not sure what to say.

"Um. . . okay?" She said uncertainly. She then turned towards Dan, "Dan I dare you to. . . go into the kitchen with Natalie." She said plainly and then grimaced as a pain started to enter her head.

"Do I have to?" Dan whined.

"Yes Dan, I'm not in the mood. I'm getting a headache. And before you say anything Natalie, just go please." She said exasperated. She rubbed her temples as the forehead strengthened.

"Love, are you okay?" Ian asked worried.

"What did I say about the nickname Ian?" Amy said exasperated once more.

"Don't use it." Ian sighed, "Yeah I know."

"Well, now get going you two!" Amy said, moving her hands in the 'go along' gesture at the two pre-teens who still hadn't moved. They sighed and got up and with into the kitchen.

"Okay so since they're gone can I go?" Sinead asked.

"Sure why not?" Amy said.

"Okay Amy truth or dare?" Sinead asked.

"Truth, I got nothing to hide." She said shrugging.

Sinead smirked and said smugly, "Do you like Ian?"

Amy's eyes widened as she began to think the situation through. '_Well,__that__I__do__have__to__hide,__at__least__until__I__can__figure__that__out__for__myself.__But__for__now__I__have__to__figure__out__what__to__say.__I__can't__say__yes__and__not__mean__it__because__then__that__might__hurt__Ian,__if__he__even__cares.'_ Amy snuck a quick peek at Ian who seemed unusually interested in the question.

She sighed and went back to thinking, '_Well,__that__rules__that__out,__he__does__care__for__some__reason__so__I__can't__say__yes__and__not__mean__it,__plus__that__would__be__embarrassing.__But__I__couldn't__say__no__because__again__Ian__might__get__hurt.__Since__when__do__I__care__if__Ian__gets__hurt?__HE's__the__one__who__tried__to__kill__me__multiple__times__while__playing__me__at__the__same__time!_

_And__plus,__what__if__unfortunately__I__do__like__him?__That__would__be__lying.__But__do__I__like__him?__I__mean__he__can__be__pretty__civil__at__times__and__interesting__to__talk__to.__He__would__make__a__nice__friend.'_Amy gasped as she got an idea.

She replied smugly, "I guess I mean he's become nicer since the clue hunt. I think he would make a nice friend."

Sinead's jaw dropped, "But I meant do you have a crush on him?"

"You weren't specific enough." Amy clucked. She sighed contently and leaned back. Then she froze and realized what she just did. She tried to move forward but Ian's grip on her tightened. She looked up at him to see what was going on but his expression was blank. She sighed and gave up.

Dan and Natalie came in, Natalie surprisingly happy and a slightly drowsy Dan.

"Natalie, what did you do? The sunshine radiating off of you in blinding." Ian asked worried.

"Oh nothing." She sang, sitting down in her spot. Dan mumbled and tried to make his way to his spot, but failed miserably and bumped into a wall. Everybody snickered.

Amy looked closely at her brother and noticed a small hole in his arm. Her eyes widened as she whipped her head towards Hamilton where the dart gun was missing.

"Natalie. . ."

**Okay, that chapter's done. SO what did you think?**

**Woohoo! I got my ten reviews! I just noticed how so far the last two cliffies have to do with Natalie. . . Hmm…**

**Don't feel like putting much down here so 12 reviews this time?**

**RnR~**


	4. Chapter 4 Who's Dat Clown?

**Okay and let's begin!**

**Conscience: Thank you, no long author's note.**

**Me: Hey! I put important stuff in those.**

**Conscience: No you just rant most of the time.**

**Me: I do not! Why don't you go dig a ditch or something?**

**Conscience: Then you would be digging a ditch.**

**Me: -growls- Fine! Do the disclaimer then!**

**Conscience: Sorry I Just Did doesn't own anything!**

**ONWARDS!**

**P.S. Woohoo! I'm getting my reviews! –celebrates-**

Normal POV

"Natalie . . . did you shoot Dan?" Amy asked carefully.

"Maybe." She said shortly, smirking like her brother.

"Natalie!" Ian scolded.

"What? He was asking for it." She said innocently. Everyone knew better than to believe that Natalie Kabra was innocent.

Amy sighed, broke free of Ian's grasp and helped her drowsy brother sit down, "Sit." She commanded. He just nodded sleepily and began to dose off. Pretty soon he was out.

"Well, since Daniel is out, can I take his turn? It was practically a dare for me as well." Natalie reasoned. Everyone couldn't argue with that so they let her take a turn.

"Okay Amy truth or dare?" Natalie asked.

Amy sighed, "Why does everyone pick on me? Dare I guess, I don't want to know what you could come up with for a truth question." Amy said, explaining her reason.

"Then I dare you to go shopping with me on Saturday. Your wardrobe needs improvement." Natalie said distastefully. She looked at Amy's choice of clothing for the day and grimaced. Amy looked down at herself, what she was wearing wasn't _that_ bad.

She wore a blue flutter tee shirt with a grey tank top underneath, grey skinny jeans, a necklace that said 'Believe', seashell earrings, a metal cuff bracelet, a little bit of pink lip gloss, faint blued eye shadow and a tad touch of mascara. Of course Nellie had helped her pick the outfit out for the gathering. Amy was just glad she could talk Nellie out of giving her the black shirt with the ripped sleeves and silver writing on it and the acid wash green skinny jeans.

"I'm not that badly dressed!" Amy defended. Ian couldn't help but agree, he thought the blue looked nice with her eyes.

_What are you thinking? She's, well she was,the competition. But either way you can't hold feelings for her! She's not of your standards. She may be rich now, but she's still a penniless orphan inside. And- And I just can't have an infatuation with her!_

While Ian struggled with his whirling emotions in his head, Amy and Natalie argued it out.

"I don't see what's wrong with my wardrobe!" Amy argued.

"Please! I've seen cats with better clothes than you!" Natalie shot back.

"Why would you care about my clothes anyway?" Amy shouted at her.

"My brother obviously has an infatuation with you and is reluctant to move on so I can't have a sister-in-law who dresses so terribly!" Natalie said haughtily.

"Who said I was going to marry him? Who said I even like him?" Amy said, glaring daggers at the young Kabra. Over the years her confidence grew and her stutter is mostly gone, but it's still there. But note, when she's upset it's gone.

"Well, it's obvious you like him!" Natalie fired back at her.

"I do not!" Amy replied angrily. Everyone, except for Ian who was still arguing with himself (and losing, I might add), was looking back and forth between the two quarreling girls.

"Yes you do! Your face says no, but you know it's true!" Natalie shouted.

"Why do you even care that I like him, which I don't, wouldn't you want me or him to move on?" She growled at her.

Natalie was silent for a while replying, "I don't know." She said quietly before relaxing her tense muscles and slouching, "I don't know." She muttered, almost whispering. Truth was she didn't know _why_she was helping Amy. She should hate her, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Unlike her brother, Amy was nice and caring and now that she was rich and had_some_ fashion sense, Natalie was starting to warm up to the responsible Cahill.

Amy's gaze softened and she looked at the confused Kabra (the young one), "Fine, I'll go shopping with you." She said defeated. Natalie looked startled at her remark but nodded.

"Well, since it's my dare isn't until Saturday I'll go." Amy said remorsefully, knowing that Saturday would be hell for her. She looked over the faces of the people in the room.

Dan was still sleeping surprisingly.

The Holts were amused from the battle earlier.

The Starlings were a mix of amused and bored.

Natalie was confused.

Ian, well Ian was scowling at nothing.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Ian what are you scowling at?" She asked. When he didn't reply she waved a hand in front of his face. He was unresponsive.

"Well, okay then. Anyway, Madison truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Dare." Madison replied, knowing that was the safe choice with Amy. I mean really, the first dare she gave was to lick the floor!

"Okay," Amy said, thinking over some dares in her head, "I dare you to take a history lesson from Sinead." She said after a while of thought.

Sinead's eye lit up at the thought of talking about history. Madison's eye dawned a look of fear thinking of having to sit through a history lesson.

Sinead rushed over, pulled Madison up from her spot and dragged her a different room so she could start talking about history. As she was pulled away Madison mouthed for help but everyone just snickered and didn't move. She hung her head dejectedly as she was pulled into the next room.

"Hey since Madison is having her ear's fall off in the next room, can I go?" Reagan asked. No one saw a reason to object so they let her have a turn.

"Okay. . . Hamilton truth or dare?" She asked, grinning mischievously at her older brother.

"Dare, lil' sis." Hamilton said proudly.

"Okay, I dare you to dress up like a clown." Reagan said, grinning evilly now.

"What!" Hamilton shouted, appalled.

"You heard me; you have to dress up like a clown." Reagan said proudly.

"But how? I don't have a clown costume just sitting on the tree outside!" Hamilton reasoned, trying to get out of the humiliation.

"Actually, we have a costume room in the house. I'm sure there's a clown costume in there." Amy piped in helpfully.

"See? Problem solved now get into that clown costume!" Reagan said, shooing her brother out the door, along with Amy who was going to help him find a clown costume.

A few minutes passed and Amy came in giggling like maniac.

"Well, where is he? Did you guys have one?" Reagan asked.

"Oh yeah we did. Come on out Hamilton!" She yelled into the doorway.

"No! I look ridiculous!" was his reply.

"Oh come on you don't look that bad!" Amy said.

"Of course I do, have you seen me?" He shouted. Amy sighed and went back into the room, "No! Let go of me! Damn, how did you get so strong? Let go of me, Amy! NO don't make me go in there!" Hamilton shouted as Amy, with difficulty, dragged him into the room.

She pushed Hamilton into the room and he paled as he saw the shocked faces of everyone else. He wore a rainbow colored afro wig, a big red round nose and a yellow & orange striped clown suit with big red buttons. Everyone burst into laughter and rolled around the ground, clutching their sides laughing until there were tears in their eyes.

"Oh be quiet!" Hamilton yelled as he made his way back to his seat. Just then Madison came running into the room.

"Ach! That was torture! Thank G-" Madison said, but stopped when she saw Hamilton, "Who's the clown?" She asked confused.

"That's H-Hamilton!" Ian managed out. Madison began to process that in her head and then began laughing as well.

"Hey what's going on here?" Sinead said, coming into the room. Then she saw Hamilton, "Man, Hamilton I always knew you'd end up as a clown!" She screeched as she laughed with the others, clutching the nearby table for support, she had recognized Hamilton.

"Okay okay, I'm in a clown suit! That's not so funny!" Hamilton said, trying to stop their laughing.

"No, it's hilarious!" Dan said, now awake and laughing.

"Why I oughta . . ." Hamilton trailed off while glaring murderously at Dan.

Finally everyone settled down and the game resumed.

"Okay my turn, Ian truth or dare?" She asked, hoping he would go for a dare so she could get back at Amy because she had a perfect dare for her.

"Well, I don't feel like answering a stupid question so dare." Ian concluded. Madison smiled evilly, more evilly than her sister as she realized her plan was working.

"Okay, I dare you to take your shirt off, run around the house screaming like a girl and then keep the shirt off for the rest of the game." She said, grinning like Isabel by this point, except without the pure evil intentions.

She had hoped Amy would be embarrassed but she didn't know Amy had taken advanced swimming classes with Ian as part of their Madrigal training (AN: In Mission 10 on the website, the Kabra children become Madrigals I believe) so when Ian sighed and took his shirt off, Amy was unfazed and looked quite bored actually.

"There goes my pride." Ian muttered before proceeding to run around the house, trying to scream like a girl but failing miserably. He still sounded masculine.

"Ian! You have to sound like a girl!" Madison shouted at him.

"Well how can I? I'm not a girl obviously!" He shouted back.

Madison thought for a second before a thought entered her mind, "Wait here." She said and then she ran off to the backyard. She returned later with both her hands in a ball covering something. She walked up to Ian and brought the object out and dangled it in front of Ian's face.

In Madison's hands was a . . .

**Muahaha! Cliffie! I feel evil!**

**And yay! I got my first _nice_–glares at mean CC givers- CC for the re-written version! Yay! Thank you Randomness is Cool! I try to make my author's notes funny and shorter than the old ones because those were really long and most of it was chat-speak. I now usually do little chat-speak and some to lots of ranting.**

**I try my best to get rid of my spelling and grammar mistakes bit since I sadly don't have a beta and I can't remember all the grammar rules off the top of my head this is the best I can do Sorry!**

**For the reviews, what can I say? I like'em a lot! :D**

**Author's note, I'll try my best! Thanks for the CC!**

**And I didn't get my 12 reviews (well, I might've if I waited longer but I wanted to post this!) but at least I got 10! :D SO how about another 10 reviews?**

**RnR? Hit that Button!**

**I don't know . . . I say that a lot . . .**

**A Spanish song just came on . . . Why did they have to put the Spanish as the bonus track? Is it too much to ask for an album without Spanish version bonus tracks? Oh well . . . It's freaky I've listened to this song so many times without even realizing it I almost have the lyrics memorized 0.o and it's in Spanish 0.o Freaky . . .**

**Oh yeah! Amy's outfit is on my profile if you want to see it! Sorry but those things are so fun to make!**


	5. Chapter 5 Can You Wear Watermelons?

**Hey I'm back! Whoa, I've been banging out chapters for this story by the dozen! Oh well, I enjoy this story too much! And I have this really good dare!**

**I checked out my poll so far and it's not really helping. I got four voters and that's one vote for four different options. And one was for 'I don't care, I hate this story' D': Well I think I cried a bit there but oh well, I'm thinking of the dare and now I'm cracking up.**

**Conscience: Poor Hamilton.**

**Me: Oh this is going to be fun –cackles-**

**Conscience: Sorry I Just Did doesn't anything except a strange mind. _How_ she managed to come up with the dare in the shower I have no idea and I'm _part_of her mind!**

**Me: -cackles some more-**

**Conscience: Dear God help us . . .**

**ON WARDS!**

'_In__Madison's__hand__was__a__.__.__.'_

Normal POV

In her hand was a huge spider.

Ian's eyes widened and he let out a shrill, girlish scream.

He jumped onto the nearest couched and shouted, "Get that thing away from me!" Everyone roared with laughter.

"Is the scary Cobra afraid of a itty bitty spider?" Dan taunted.

"That's not itty bitty! That's gigantic!" He shouted, "And ugly!" He shouted, looking terrified.

"Hey! Francis the III has feelings! He's not ugly right guys?" Madison asked, turning around showing the spider to everyone else. Sinead, Amy and Natalie paled.

"T-That's one b-big spider." Amy gulped.

"And not the lab kind either." Sinead said a bit unsteady.

"And not to great on the eyes either." Natalie said shakily.

"What are you guys scared of the spider, too?" Madison asked exasperated. To prove her point, she walked up to each girl and waved the spider in their faces. They each screamed and jumped onto the couch with Ian, copying his expression. So now a shirtless Ian, Amy, Natalie and Sinead were standing on the couch terrified.

Madison slapped her forehead and everyone else rolled on the ground laughing.

"T-This is-" Ned began, clutching his sides.

"T-Too much!" Ted finished, wiping tears from his eyes.

"There are pains in my side!" Reagan howled, holding her stomach.

"Now my back hurts! **(AN:****I****don't****know,****sometimes****when****I****laugh****really****hard****my****back****starts****to****hurt)**" Dan yelled, rubbing his back.

"I haven't cried this much since I saw the Notebook!" Hamilton AKA Clown Boy said. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Hamilton.

"You saw the_Notebook_!" Madison asked, astounded.

"And you _cried?"_Dan added, shocked.

"What? I can't cry?" Hamilton retorted.

"Yeah, but dude that's not manly." Dan said ashamed of his muscular friend.

"Like you're manly." Hamilton scoffed.

"Says the dude in a clown suit!" Dan shot back.

"He-!" Hamilton started but was cut off by Amy.

"Enough and Dan, I wouldn't yell at Hamilton for not being 'manly' you're still waiting on puberty!" She said. Everyone burst into another round of laughter at red-faced Dan.

"Alright, let's just go back to the game." He grumbled but no one listened and they just kept laughing. They finally settled down and they resumed the game.

Amy, Sinead, Natalie and Ian finally stepped off the couch after Madison returned the spider to its home outside and then the game finally resumed.

Amy settled into Ian's lap, blushing. What? She'd seen him shirtless but she didn't have to sit on his lap while he was shirtless!

"Okay my turn." Ian declared, "Dan truth or dare?"

"Well, since I'm too tired for anything too hard, I'll go with truth." He said.

"Okay what is the best prank you've pulled on Amy." Ian asked curiously.

"What makes you think I've pulled a prank on Amy?" Dan asked defiantly. Everyone in the room looked at him, especially Amy. He held his hands up in surrender, "Okay okay let me think." He said and he began to think.

"Oh I know! I know like two or three months ago I was bored so I poured green dye into Amy's face cream and when she put it on her face turned green! And there was a Galactic Wars convention that day and managed to convince about 1/3 of the people there that Amy was an alien!" Dan exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god, I remember that! I still can't believe you did that!" Amy said, covering her face with her hands.

Everybody laughed for a few minutes before Dan continued on with the game, "Okay my turn. Sinead truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare I guess." She said shrugging. An evil dare began to form in Dan's mind as a wicked smile grew on his face.

" I dare you to sing Who's Dat Girl except you sing Who's Dat _Clown!"_ Dan said, both Sinead and Hamilton groaned.

"Can't you guys leave me alone?" Hamilton asked.

"Why that song? Why?" Sinead asked, but she got up and walked over to stereo with Dan who helped her set everything up.

"So basically you'd replace the lyrics with words to fit the clown." Dan explained.

Sinead thought for a while, sighed and began to sing.

**Who Dat Girl by Flo Rida Feat Akon**

**Hey, Mr Cir-Cus Clown  
>He can autograph my pockets,<br>Anytime, anyplace, anyway,  
>I'll be looking at everybody else,<br>Watch it,  
>I don't wanna de obnoxious,<br>But this guy worth the gossip,  
>Take away the smile,<br>The tattoos now, forever he very guardless  
>I imagine him topless<strong>

**He might set off my rocket  
>10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1<br>On and poppin'  
>He met Jane and then<br>Attitude like we arguing  
>Wit her by meh celebrate, glitter to my life<br>I should twitter this is guy, he's sparkling**

**He ain't no Rockstar  
>But he's got Groupies,<br>He ain't no Actress  
>But he makes Movies,<br>And when he struts that thing around  
>Everybody be breaking their neck like<br>Who dat clown  
>Who dat clown<br>Who dat clown  
>He ain't got Riches<br>But he's got Fashion,  
>He ain't a Model<br>But camera's Flashing  
>And when he struts that thing around<br>Everybody be breaking their neck like  
>Who dat clown<br>Who dat clown  
>Who dat clown<strong>

**Hey, they wanna know my mamma's name,  
>Cus that where he get from,<br>They ain't never shot him with silicon,  
>Shawty is him and him he's the real one<br>Joke one, Squirt one, Prank one,  
>I wish he would'a told me that<br>Ain't nothing wrong bringing the old me back,  
>Little mamma knows my body so trophy glass,<br>He worth it, bring me some Chloe bags  
>Like damn, can I be yo' police badge<br>Pull it up, get a little cozy and  
>Man is sort'a like and oldie jam,<br>Record some ssh,  
>On a playboy cam,<br>He ain't no actress  
>The movie found my mattress<br>Rockstar, none of that practice  
>But he's got fanatics<strong>

**He ain't no Rockstar  
>But he's got Groupies,<br>He ain't no Actress  
>But he makes Movies,<br>And when he struts that thing around  
>Everybody be breaking their neck like<br>Who dat clown  
>Who dat clown<br>Who dat clown  
>He ain't got Riches<br>But he's got Fashion,  
>He ain't a Model<br>But camera's Flashing  
>And when he struts that thing around<br>Everybody be breaking their neck like  
>Who dat clown<br>Who dat clown  
>Who dat clown<strong>

**Ooh ohh ohh  
>Look at him<br>Goo ooo ooo  
>I wanna know ooh ooh<br>Who dat clown  
>Who dat clown<br>Who dat clown  
><em>[x2]<em>**

**He ain't no Rockstar  
>But he's got Groupies,<br>He ain't no Actress  
>But he makes Movies,<br>And when he struts that thing around  
>Everybody be breaking their neck like<br>Who dat clown  
>Who dat clown<br>Who dat clown  
>He ain't got Riches<br>But he's got Fashion,  
>He ain't a Model<br>But camera's Flashing  
>And when he struts that thing around<br>Everybody be breaking their neck like  
>Who dat clown<br>Who dat clown  
>Who dat clown<strong>

Sinead finished singing, her attempts to sing the verse's failing completely as she kept tripping over words and she sat down, breathing deeply.

"Darn, that was hard." She said. She looked around and saw everyone laughing once more and Hamilton banging his afro covered head against wall.

Well this is normal . . .

Pretty soon Sinead started laughing at the silliness of the situation and eventually Hamilton couldn't help but join in with the infectious laughter.

"Okay my turn!" Sinead announced after everyone was done laughing, "Um Ted truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Aw what the hell, dare." He said carelessly.

"I dare you to draw funny faces on Natalie's face." Sinead said happily.

"What!" Ted and Natalie screamed.

"I'm not going to draw on her face! I want to live until fifteen thank you very much!" Ted cried out.

"And there's no way I'm letting him near my beautiful face with a marker!" Natalie said, agreeing.

"Hey, anything is an improvement." Dan said. Natalie whipped her head around and glared murderously at him.

"Shut. _Up."_She hissed at him. He just put his hands in surrender.

"Well boo-hoo because you're doing the dare." Sinead shot back at them.

"But what did I ever do to you?" Ted asked, shaking her shoulders violently.

"Oh I don't know maybe _destroy__my__science__project__with__a__hammer."_Sinead growled, peeling his hands off of her shoulders. Ted's eyes widened.

"Oh." He said defeated, "Fine." He sighed. Natalie's eyes widened and then she got up and ran.

"After her!" Sinead commanded." Ted, Ian and Dan (who were eager to see this) got up and ran after her. Amy again fell off of Ian as he leapt up to go catch his sister.

"Can't you ever warn me?" Amy said, propping herself on her elbows.

"Sorry, love!" Ian called, as he jumped over the couch following his sister.

"Again don't call me that, too!" She shouted. Natalie ran through the kitchen door and screamed when Dan popped out from behind the island counter and grabbed her.

"Let go of me this instant Daniel Get your filthy hands off of me! I swear to God, if you don't let go of me I will take a stake, drive it threw your stomach and the boil you in your own acid! I'll take a knife shove down your throat, rip your intestine out and then squeeze the life out of you!" She screeched, thrashing violently against Dan as he struggled to keep her in his grasp.

"Holy ninjas! Stay still! Ian, Ted, I need help over here!" Dan called out. Ian and Ted came running in and helped Dan restrain Natalie who was creatively threatening them.

They finally managed to bring her into the living room where they had to push her onto her back and Dan had to sit on her stomach while Ted rushed to draw the faces in permanent marker. Finally he finished and he hopped up, Dan as well rushing to get into a fifty feet of the pissed Kabra.

Natalie shot up and looked furiously at Ted, who was cowering. He had drawn spectacles, a curly moustache, chicken feathers on the side of her face and spaghetti sauce stains on her face.

She was at a loss for words, huffed and sat down. She crossed her arms and glared at anyone who dared to even think about laughing at her.

"Okay I'll go." Ted said shakily, "Madison truth or dare?" He asked.

"I'll take a dare." She said.

"Okay, I dare you to stick blueberries up your nose and wear a watermelon hat." Ted said.

"Where would I get a watermelon hat?' Madison asked.

"Amy do you guys have a watermelon?" Ted asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"There you go." Ted said, gesturing to Amy, who was trying really hard not to lean back but her back was starting to hurt.

Ian sensing this whispered in her ear, "You can lean back you know." He said. Amy blushed but did so because it took a load off her back.

"But how will I breathe?" Madison asked, trying not to the dare.

"You use your mouth." Ted replied casually.

Madison tried to find more reasons not to the dare but couldn't find any. Instead she sighed and said, "Screw you." And she got up and went to the kitchen. Amy and Sinead went with her to help her scoop out the watermelon.

Ten minutes later the girls came back, Sinead carrying bowls and forks, Amy carrying a big bowl of watermelon and Madison wearing a watermelon on her head and blueberries up her nose.

"Watermelon anyone?" Amy asked innocently, holding up the bowl of watermelon.

**So what did you think? I think that was okay.**

**To the poll, I find it hypocritical when I want people to vote when I don't even tell people there's a poll up! So go to my profile and go to the poll and vote!**

**Eh, I've given up on getting you people to review. Just review!**

**Was Natalie OOC?**

**Not much to say this time . . .**

**RnR?****Hit****That****Button!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Ghost of Ned

**Okay, so since the chapter that this was supposed to be based on is basically lyrics, that chapter is going into the trash and this is going to be brand-new, right off the top of my head! –cackles- Oh, the dares I could come up with . . . –rubs hands together-**

**Conscience: Should really be torturing those innocent people?**

**Me: -scoffs- Innocent? Kabra's _innocent_? That'll be the day.**

**Conscience: Are you ever nice to these people?**

**Me: Nope! Now do the disclaimer so that I can get on with the torture!**

**Conscience: Sorry I Just Did doesn't own anything.**

**Me: RABID CHICKENS WILL ATTACK YOUR PANTS!**

**Conscience: . . . I have nothing to say to that.**

After everyone had had their share of watermelon, they returned their focus to the game.

"Okay, my turn. Ian, truth or dare?" Madison asked, trying her best to hide a smirk.

"Dare," Ian said confidently, obviously underestimating the young Holt's cleverness in dares.

She smiled evilly. "I dare you to wear a skirt and a bright purple wig," she cackled.

Ian looked shocked, then he covered it up with amusement. "You're not serious, are you?" he asked, obviously amused that anyone could think that Ian Kabra would actually wear a _skirt._

"Yes, I am, Ian - now, shoo!" Madison said. Ian looked shocked and try to say something, but he kept tripping over his words. Now that's not something you see everyday - a Kabra stuttering.

"Come on. Ian. Let's go find you a pretty skirt and a wig," Amy giggled.

"Love, you must be completely delusional to think that I would actually get up and wear a skirt," Ian said, flashing a charming smile, hoping that she would melt and not force him to wear the skirt.

"First of all, don't call me love. And you should know by now that that smile isn't going to work on me. You are getting into that skirt or I will set Saladin on you and he hasn't been to the vet's for his nail clippings in almost a year." Amy said, grabbing Ian's hand to pull him up.

Ian's eyes widened at the thought of sharp-nailed Saladin attacking him; the cat was _not _fond of Ian. But nevertheless, he would rather be scratched up by a cat then wear a skirt.

"Nope. I'm sorry, love, but no there is nothing you can do that would get me into that skirt," he insisted. Amy sighed, let his hand drop and turned to Madison, who in turn sighed as well.

"Fine, no skirt," she said dejectedly. "But you still have to wear the wig."

"Thank God. I did _not _want to see Ian in a skirt - that's one thing that I never want to see," Dan shuddered. Hamilton nodded in agreement.

Ian huffed. Then he asked, "But does it have to be purple?"

"_Yes_, it has to be purple. Now go before I make it pink!" Madison said angrily. Ian threw his hands up in surrender and dejectedly followed Amy out the door.

"Poor Amy. Hopefully, she'll survive." Dan said, looking down with a grave expression on his face.

A few minutes later, Amy returned, giggling insanely. "Ian, come out!" she giggled.

"No!" he shouted back.

"Ian, don't make me go in there!" she warned. A sigh was heard and in walked a good-looking human. . .

With purple hair.

"I-Ian?" Dan asked incredulously. The sour-looking human glared at him, and everyone fell into another fit of laughter.

"Silence! This is already degrading as it is." Ian muttered, sitting down quietly. Amy giggled again and went to sit on his lap, not blushing anymore.

Everyone quieted down after a few minutes and Ian spoke, "My turn." Everyone paled at his icy tone.

Ian looked around the room, studying each person and debating what to do. His eyes rested on Ned and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Ned, truth or dare?" he asked. He hid his smirk and tried to seem like he _didn't _have a devious dare up his sleeve.

"Dare?" Ned squeaked. And you'd think that by now they'd have learned not to choose dare.

Ian stopped trying to hide his smirk. "I dare you to dress up like a ghost. Cut out three holes in a bed sheet and throw that on top of yourself. You also have to talk like a ghost for the rest of the game. And you have to be female ghost, with blush and a bow."

Ned sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. "Give me the bed sheet," he said dejectedly. Dan got up and rummaged through a nearby closet before pulling out a pure white bed sheet. He tossed it to Ned, who caught it with ease.

"And I'm a little afraid to ask, but what about the blush and bow?" Ned sighed. The Holts shrugged. Natalie examined her nails. Dan stared off into space, probably dreaming about ninjas. Ian and Amy were probably the only ones who were thinking about Ned's question.

Amy thought for a moment before smiling brightly. "I've got it! I'm pretty sure we have some of that stuff in the costume room! Huh, I never thought that room would be so handy," she said, hopping off of Ian's lap. She jogged out of the room and returned shortly with three shades of blush and a bag of bows.

"Okay, Ned; time for some _fun_," Amy said, and she couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Ned shuddered. "You're turning into a Kabra," he commented while he blindly shoved his hand into the bag and picked out a random bow. He ended up with a big green bow with bright purple polka dots, white lace on the edges, and sparkly pink ribbons that hung off of the sides.

He stared at it. "Can I choose another one?" he said, fingering the large piece of fabric distastefully. Amy just shook her head and held out the three shades of blush. He sighed, covered his eyes, and picked one. He ended up with a light pink shade.

After a disastrous attempt at applying blush and putting the bow on, Ned finally threw on the bed sheet, after cutting out the holes, and sat down, looking absolutely stupid.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he snapped at his brother, who was laughing hysterically. Ted just waved him off and continued howling. The ghost boy huffed and glared through the eye slits at anyone who was laughing, which was pretty much everyone. But of course, nobody saw it because they were all laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay! I'm a freaking bed sheet ghost, woo-hoo! Can we go on now?" Ned asked impatiently.

"Sure, Casper," Dan cracked. Everyone burst out into a fresh round of laughter, and even Natalie allowed a small giggle to escape.

"Okay, Sinead, truth or dare?" Ned asked, glaring at his sister.

"Aw, come on!" she whined. Ned's eyes narrowed as he glared at his sister, who in turn put her hands up.

"Okay, truth, I guess," she said uncertainly.

"Okay, who's your favorite singer?" Ned shot, already knowing that the logical girl loved Taylor Swift, the artist whose career was based on songs about love, one of the most debatable emotions.

Sinead mumbled, "Taylor Swift." Everyone stared at her.

"Ew, gross. All she does is sing about love and all that mushy stuff!" Dan said, crinkling his nose.

"Yeah, man, I bet she wouldn't last a minute in a gym!" Hamilton said, and the other two Holts nodded in agreement.

Sinead lowered her head and mumbled to herself.

"I don't see what's so wrong about liking Taylor Swift," Amy defended. Sinead looked at her gratefully.

"Yes, Taylor Swift is actually quite good for an American singer," Natalie put it. Amy blinked and stared at Natalie.

"Thanks guys," Sinead told Amy and Natalie, and they nodded.

"Okay, well, my turn now. Dan, truth or dare ?" she asked.

"Dare!" Dan exclaimed happily.

The gears in Sinead's mind turned as she tried to think of a good dare. Suddenly, she had an idea. "I dare you to switch clothes with Reagan," she commanded, pointing at the Holt who was dressed in a purple track suit and had her ballet flats hanging off of the coat.

"But it's purple! And it has ballet slippers!" Dan whined.

"Too bad!" Sinead shot back at him. Dan glared at her and went to go change. Reagan just shrugged and went after him. They came back after a while, Dan in Reagan's track suit and Reagan in Dan's T-shirt and jeans.

Dan opened his mouth to say something. "You-"

Suddenly, the door swung open and a voice called, "I'm home!"

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to give you guys _something _and I feel like this is a good cliff hanger. Maybe not - I don't know. So RnR? Maybe 10 reviews? Let me know what you think!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been studying like crazy for school, my grades have been slipping and mi madre was NOT happy. But I'm working on the next chapter! Yay!**


	7. Let's Talk I Wanna Listen

wow, two years. i'd be lying if I said that time jump doesn't boggle my brain. I can't believe I'm still a part of this website (more reader than writer, if anything). soo HI GUYS HOW YA BEEN DOING? It's sure been a while.

alright guys, honesty time. this isn't gonna be a fantastic return to fanfiction. I'm sorry to say, but I still have little to inspiration to write _any _sort of fanfiction, for _any _fandom. I've tried writing _anything _that's _not _a poem (because that's all I've been writing these past two years, really) and nothing coherent or respectable comes out. Some people would say I've grown out of fanfiction and have matured to bigger and better things, but that's not true because if it were the case, I'd be able to write _something _in prose and I wouldn't be reading the unhealthy amount of fanfiction that I do still read. Truth is, I just have a really bad case of _no inspiration whatsoever_, _lack of confidence _and _perfectionism_. I have no ideas for plots or characterization, I don't think I could write anything respectable and if I tried, I'd nitpick it to death.

I feel bad but the number of times I've considered discontinuing my open stories and hell, _making a new account_ because I'm not satisfied with what's up on this account is way too many to count. Like at least, three times a month for a year. But every so often, I'll be minding my own business, not a single thought about my writing on this site, when I'll get an email notification about one of you lovely viewers. I honestly don't have the words to describe what I feel when I see your reviews on my stories _after years_. How did you guys even find it!? Christmas, it's been _years_. It amazes me and your kind words make me smile. I want to finish this story for you guys. I really do.

So this is a last-ditch effort to finish this story and I'm enlisting your help. I need dares or questions for truth. I'll be opening a poll like thing on my profile (EDIT: this isn't happening ignore this)where you guys can submit _dares or questions ONLY-_ ideas on how to advance the plot or any other situation will not be accepted- or **you can PM me** or **leave a suggestion in a review**! I will not reply to ANYTHING, PM, review or poll answer. You will not receive any notification on whether or not your idea will be used in a future chapter so please keep that in mind and do not keep asking if I'm going to use that one suggestion you dropped two weeks ago. I'm doing this in attempt to keep the content somewhat surprising. Suggestions may not be used in the next immediate chapter, but a few chapters down the line as well.

Next what to expect from me: I don't know how many chapters I can write. I might write three more, five more, nine more or it could even be one gigantic epilogue. I don't know how often I will update, more likely than not it still won't be often because of school work and my struggles to write something I actually like. I may or may not use your suggestion; dropping a suggestion does NOT guarantee that I will use it. Also, I will _not _be returning as regular writer to fanfiction. If I do end up writing anything and posting, it's most likely a spur of the moment, once in a blue moon thing.

I may not reply to you guys or use your suggestion but know this, I WILL read all of them and I WILL take them into full and thorough consideration. It's impossible for me NOT to considering my overactive imagination, curiosity to read all of my reviews and my obsessive need to check my email.

Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story after so long and for all the new readers and for just taking the time out of your day to read my little piece of writing. Thank you so much to those who will go and make suggestions. _Thank you for supporting me_.

So that's that. Nice seeing you guys and I look forward to hearing from you!

~Rya/Ari/Sorry I Just Did/the ghost of Game Night: Truth or Dare's Past

**EDIT: The only way to leave a suggestion is through PM or review- the poll thing isn't working out sorry!**


End file.
